AOKIGAHARA
by Ayam Berbulu Pink
Summary: Di hutan terkutuk ini mereka bertemu, di hutan terkutuk ini pula mereka terpisah./Aku adalah buronan Bakufu, keluar dari hutan ini sama artinya dgn mati, lalu apa bedanya dgn aku yg tetap tinggal di sini?/Jadi kau lebih suka mati pelan-pelan ya? Sasuke-kun, berjanjilah kau akan tetap melanjutkan hidupmu setelah aku mati/Aku berjanji./ AU - Samurai Era
Malam yang sangat dingin dan menusuk. Di hutan lebat nan begitu gelap, bahkan cahaya rembulan tak mampu menyusup ke cela-cela dedaunan.

Tap tap tap tap

Seorang pria yang hanya memakai selapis _yukata_ hitam dengan _obi_ berwarna biru, beralaskan kaki sepasang _setta_ , dengan katana di pinggangnya, berlari begitu cepat di tengah hutan. Sesekali ia menebas dengan pedangnya, yang entah apa depannya, yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya menatap ke depan, tak bisa melihat sekeliling, yang ada hanya kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Ia hanya berlari lurus, tanpa tau arah. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas, melawan dinginnya malam. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat tinggi, melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"Tangkap dia!"

Di jarak sekitar seratus meter di belakang pria itu, seorang pria besar beserta kawanannya berlari mengejarnya.

 _Tsk. Sial!_

Padahal sudah hampir satu jam ia berlari. Ia tak tau benar, ia berada dimana sekarang. Hutan ini terasa berbeda dengan hutan-hutan lainnya. Seperti sama sekali belum terjamah manusia. Dan orang-orang itu mengejarnya, seperti tak kenal menyerah.

Pohon.

Ya, pohon. Lebih baik ia memanjat pohon, bersembunyi. Pepohonan di hutan ini daunnya sangat lebat, dan ia benar-benar sudah merasa hampir mati.

"Tuan, kami tak berhasil menemukannya. Lagipula ini—adalah hutan keramat, Tuan—" ucap seorang prajurit kepada pemimpinnya.

"Kau takut?"

"Bukan, Tuan. Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi jauh di dalam sana. Di hutan ini banyak binatang buas dan tanaman beracun. Goa-goa di sini juga mengandung gas beracun. Tanpa petunjuk jalan, ia takkan bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Bisa dipastikan,dengan sendirinya dia akan mati membusuk di tempat ini."

"Hutan ini, adalah hutan yang dikutuk! Banyak sekali orang yang bunuh diri di sini. Hutan ini, dikuasai iblis dan arwah-arwah penasaran." Sambung prajurit yang lainnya yang bergidik ngeri.

"Tanpa sepengetahuan anda, saya telah memberi tanda pada setiap pohon yang telah kita lewati, lebih baik kita segera kembali, Tuan. Dari apa yang saya dengar, tak pernah ada orang yang bisa kembali setelah masuk jauh ke dalam sana."

Sang Jendral yang didesak para prajuritnya pun, mengurunkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan pengejaran. Tak dipungkiri ia pun merasakan kengerian terhadap hutan ini. Meski pengejaran dilakukan dengan pasukan yang banyak, serta tiap orang yang membawa obor masing-masing, tetap tak mengurangi perasaan takutnya.

"Tsk. Baiklah. Aku pegang ucapan kalian. Awas saja kalau dia masih hidup! Tsk. Tapi memang hutan ini terasa berbeda dengan yang lain. Mengerikan, dan uh— bau darah yang sangat menyengat. Padahal di sini tak ada mayat! Ayo, kita kembali saja!"

Mengikuti Sang Jendral, para prajurit itu ke luar dari hutan, kembali menuju ke istana, tanpa membawa buronan yang telah mereka kejar dengan sudah payah.

* * *

Sang pria berbaju hitam duduk di dahan pohon dan bersandar di batangnya. Dadanya naik-turun. Menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali dengan cepat. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Sejauh ia memandang, di depannya hanya ada kegelapan. Hampir tak ada bedanya, ketika ia menutup atau membuka matanya.

Tepat ketika dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, tiba-tiba ia—

"OAAAH—"

Seekor ular mematuk kakinya.

Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan—

BRUKGH

Jatuh.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya menyangga tubuhnya, pandangannya kian mengabur. Samar-samar ia melihat sepasang kaki di depannya yang diselimuti cahaya redup. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berada tepat di depannya.

Seorang gadis.

Beryukata putih.

Dengan rambut panjang yang terurai.

Tubuhnya dikelilingi kunang-kunang.

"Tuan, kau tak apa?"

 _Akh. Sial. Sakit sekali._

Pria itu memegangi kaki kirinya yang dipatuk ular, tepatnya di bagian betisnya. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Sang gadis berjongkok, kunang-kunang masih setia mengelilinginya. Kemudian ia meraih kaki si pria.

"Ini—gigitan ular beracun."

Gadis itu meluruskan kaki si pria dan tanpa segan-segan menghisap racun di kakinya.

Si pria hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, ntah menahan sakit, atau justru sesuatu yang lain.

Hei! Ada bibir lembut yang sedang menyentuh kakinya.

Berulangkali wanita itu menghisap dan meludahkan bisa ular beracun tersebut.

Sampai ia terbatuk.

"(uhuk uhuk uhuk) Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempatku saja." Ucapnya, sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

Perlahan-lahan ia membantu si pria beryukata hitam tersebut untuk berdiri, memapahnya, membawanya menuju ke rumahnya. Si pria yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, hanya bisa menurut dan pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

 **AOKIGAHARA**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic** **Ayam Berbulu Pink**

 **Rated-T (maybe)/Romance/Hurt/Samurai**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah dinding kayu, tepat menerpa wajahnya, dan membuatnya terbangun.

Masih diposisi tidurnya, ia menyipitkan matanya. Menyadari ia berada di tempat asing, reflek ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan—

 _Akh. Pusing sekali._

Ia memagangi kepalanya.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _Dimana ini?_

"Ah—kau sudah siuman? Kau tau, kau sudah tidur selama dua hari."

Seorang gadis dengan surai panjang berwarna merah jambu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil berjongkok di samping sang pria yang duduk di atas futon.

"Namaku Sakura, siapa namamu?"

Sejenak si pria menatap wajah tersenyum sang gadis—Sakura.

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke."

Sakura masih setia tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ya? Nama yang bagus."

Kemudian ia menyingkap selimut Sasuke untuk mengecek keadaan kakinya.

 _Kaki?_

Ah , iya. Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, ia ingat, kakinya dipatuk ular, dan—

Ah, ia juga mengingatnya. Ada seorang gadis yang—menghisap—kakinya.

Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sedikit merasa malu.

"Waah, sepertinya sudah sembuh." Ucap Sakura sambil melepas perban. Tak lupa ia juga membersikan racikan obat dari dedaunan yang ada di kaki Sasuke.

Hah, perban?

Mata Sasuke tidak buta. Ia melihat bekas sobekan di yukata bagian bawah yang dikenakan Sakura.

Ya, itu sobekan baju Sakura, bukan perban.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar akan ku ambilkan makanan dan minuman hangat. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" Ucap Sakura seraya berdiri.

Sasuke masih setia memperhatikan Sakura yang pergi, membelakanginya, mengambilkan makanan.

Aneh.

Ia merasa sangat aneh.

Seingatnya, ia sedang dikejar dan masuk ke dalam hutan asing yang sepertinya belum pernah terjamah manusia. Kenapa gadis ini bisa menemukannya? Apa di sekitar hutan ada pemukiman?

 _Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah hantu?_

Berkulit pucat, rambut kusam panjang diurai, dan berbaju putih.

Di hutan yang menyeramkan pula.

Dengan fakta-fakta itu bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tak berpikir bahwa gadis itu hantu?

Yah, walau ia sendiri pun tak percaya pada hantu. Tapi tempat ini sama sekali berbeda dengan tempat-tempat yang pernah ia singgahi. Mungkin saja benar-benar hantu!

BRUKGGH

Terdengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras dari arah Sakura. Ia pun segera sadar dari pikiran-pikiran konyolnya.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih merasa begitu lemah, berdiri, kemudian sedikit berlari, menghampiri Sakura.

Ia terkejut.

Sakura terjatuh di lantai.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke mengalungkan lengan Sakura ke lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya ke futon yang tadi dia tiduri.

"(Uhuk uhuk) Tak apa (uhuk) biasanya juga (uhuk) seperti ini."

"Kau—" menidurkan Sakura di futon, tanpa sengaja kerah baju Sakura sedikit tersingkap.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat! Ada bercak-bercak lebar kehitaman di dada Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke mengecek kedua lengan dan kaki Sakura.

Bercak-bercak aneh itu juga di sana.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang wajah Sakura, tanpa tau harus berkata apa. Dan berbuat apa.

"Kau—makanlah, aku hanya punya sayur-sayuran dan air hangat. Setelah itu pergilah. Lewatilah pohon-pohon dengan tanda silang, maka kau akan bisa keluar dari hutan ini."

"Ada yang terjadi padamu?"

"Sudah sangat lama aku tinggal di sini sendirian." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku mengidap penyakit menular. Dan yang tersisa di keluargaku hanya aku dan ayah. Lalu kami pergi agar warga yang lain tidak tertular. Dan kaki kami berhenti di tempat ini."

Sasuke masih mendengar cerita Sakura dalam diam. Suara Sakura kian memelan.

"Tapi tak lama kemudian ayah meninggal. Pergilah, sebelum kau juga tertular. Dan ingat, di sini banyak sekali tanaman beracun, lebih baik kau tak mengambil apapun."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah sendu Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang terbaring lemas.

Lalu ia berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi."

Sasuke mengambil katananya dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah berjalan ratusan meter di tengah hutan belantara. Sungguh, meski ini masih pagi, suasana di hutan ini tetaplah mencekam. Gelap dan lembab. Kabut juga senantiasa menghalangi pandangan. Sesekali terdengar koakan burung, serta bebauan aneh yang menambah kengerian.

Selama perjalanan, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sakura.

Ia berpikir bahwa setelah keluar dari sini, ia akan mencarikan tabib.

Tapi sayangnya, sejauh ia berjalan, hanya ada pohon dan pohon.

Dan ia baru menyadari hal ini.

 _Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk ditinggali manusia._

 _Tapi Sakura—bagaimana bisa gadis ini melewati hari-harinya di tempat yang seperti ini._

Sendirian.

Tanpa ada siapa pun.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti.

 _Sakura…_

Ya, Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin.

Ia merasa bodoh. Harusnya ia juga membawa Sakura pergi!

Ia berlari, terus saja berlari, sesekali ia menebas semak-semak yang menghalagin jalannya menggunakan pedangnya.

Di tengah perjalanannya, tiba-tiba ia memelankan larinya dan kemudian berhenti.

 _Aku adalah buronan. Jika aku keluar dari sini membawa Sakura dan tertangkap, maka—_

Ah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Ia bukan samurai sembarangan, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan Sakura untuk keluar dari hutan.

Sakura , ia adalah gadis muda yang sangat cantik, Sasuke mengakui itu.

Jalan hidupnya masih panjang, dan seharusnya ia bersenang-senang selayaknya gadis-gadis pada umumnya seperti yang sering Sasuke lihat di kota. Bukannya malah mengasingkan diri di hutan terkutuk seperti ini! Rumah reot yang Sakura tinggali juga sangat berbahaya, bagaimana jika terjadi badai dan ambruk?

Dan dengan apa yang ada dibenaknya itu, Sasuke pun melanjutkan larinya menuju rumah Sakura.

* * *

BRAGG

"Sakura!"

Sasuke menjeblak pintu dengan keras, namun Sakura sudah tidak ada di futon.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke belakang rumah.

Ia melihat Sakura sedang menjemur baju. Hei, bukankah tadi tubuh Sakura sangat lemah?

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan, seraya bersandar didinding kayu rumah—atau lebih tepatnya gubuk, tersebut.

Begitu selesai menjemur baju, Sakura berbalik.

Ekspresi terkejut terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kau—aku sudah bilang, kan? Pergi—"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura, dan kemudian meraih tangan sang gadis.

"Ayo, pergi bersama! Kita cari tabib untuk mengobatimu."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tak perlu berpikir untuk membalas budi."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke di tangannya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Mungkin waktuku juga takkan lama. Mengingat ini sudah bertahun-tahun aku di sini."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sudah tak bisa disembuhkan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut. Namun Sasuke menyadarinya, di balik senyum itu, tersirat kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai hidupmu berakhir."

Senyum lembut Sakura lenyap, mata Sakura terbelalak menatap Sasuke.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Maaf, kau bilang ap—"

"Aku bilang, aku akan tinggal di sini juga."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau bisa saja tertular—"

"Lalu? Aku adalah buronan Bakufu. Keluar dari hutan ini juga sama artinya menyerahkan kepalaku. Lalu apa bedanya dengan aku yang tetap berada di sini?"

Sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tapi kemudian senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Sakura.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih mati pelan-pelan, ya? Tapi aku tak mau ada orang yang sakit karena aku, jadi tetaplah jaga jarak denganku."

"Baiklah."

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup setelah aku mati."

Sakura mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit melangkah mundur, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sakura tersebut.

"Aku berjanji."

Dan dari sinilah, dimulailah hari-hari mereka berdua, hidup bersama, yang akan membawa mereka menuju pada takdir kisah cinta yang tragis,

di hutan—

Aokigahara.

* * *

— _Bersambung_ —

* * *

Pojok Author :D

Niatnya mau bikin ini jadi oneshot tapi malah dah gatel banget pengen ngepublish xD lol

Kalo feelnya kurang berasa bilang ya? Ntar biar author kasih tambah garem biar lebih kerasa feelnya di chapter selanjutnya xD wakakaka

Dah gitu aja, di tunggu testimoninya :D


End file.
